


The Fault Of Berlin

by nhasablog



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Nudity, Tickling, nothing graphic, post sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: “What do you think will happen when you leave?” Delphine asked into her mouth, afraid of breaking away completely.Lorraine kissed her for another moment before pulling away to say, “I don’t know.”“That might be the most honest thing you’ve told me.”(Or, Lorraine goes on a journey to discover all of Delphine’s body, and discovers a bit more along the way.)





	The Fault Of Berlin

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Soooort of NSFW, but not really? Like they’re naked and Lorraine is kissing down Delphine’s body, but nothing graphic goes down, but it’s kind of obvious that it takes place post sex so (normalize sex between women, but stop fetishizing it, basically).

Lorraine knew that Delphine longed to know her, but that she was very aware of how little Lorrain was willing to share. She admired her patience. How she took her in her arms every night and got to know her body while being locked out of her mind. Lorraine wasn’t sure what she’d do if Delphine decided that she was getting too little.

She only knew it would end with them never meeting again.

“Being with you is a risk,” Lorraine found herself saying, the dark room making her feel secure in a way where she let her thoughts reach her mouth unfiltered. She regretted it the moment she said it.

Delphine sat up a bit, leaning on her elbow to see her better. The lights from the street managed to sneak through the curtains and left a bright trail across Delphine’s face. A light in the dark.

“How come?” Delphine said, no sorrow in her voice. No injury in her pride. Only curiosity.

Lorraine forced herself to not look away. “Because of the times.”

“That’s a given, but we’re also in Berlin.”

“Fair enough. Because of my life, then.”

“Fair enough,” Delphine repeated, her amused smile contagious. “But we’re being careful.”

“You can never be careful enough in this business.”

“Is it the business you’d always imagined you’d get into?”

Lorraine didn’t answer, and she reckoned Delphine didn’t expect an answer, for she accepted Lorraine’s kiss of diversion happily. A car passed the building outside, its radio on, volume high, but inside it was calm. Warm and tender and everything Lorraine feared and wanted.

“I’d never thought I’d come here and find you,” she said, allowing Delphine one glimpse of honesty. “In Berlin, of all places.”

Delphine breathed out a laugh, lowering herself down so that she was resting her head on the pillow again. “I’m sure our paths would have crossed no matter where this case would’ve taken us.”

“I was thinking Paris would’ve been more-”

“Romantic?”

“Something like that. But then we would be on your homebase, and I like the fact that we’re both strangers here, to a certain degree.”

“It makes it more exciting, doesn’t it?”

What found Lorraine’s lips wasn’t her best smile, but it was enough to please her lover.

They kissed again, Delphine’s hand roaming over Lorraine’s chest and side, as if she couldn’t get enough of touching her. Lorraine knew the feeling all too well, but was better at restraining herself.

“What do you think will happen when you leave?” Delphine asked into her mouth, afraid of breaking away completely.

Lorraine kissed her for another moment before pulling away to say, “I don’t know.”

“That might be the most honest thing you’ve told me.”

“Did my eyes change?”

“Not as much as the first time.”

“Good. I’ve been working on it.”

“I understand why,” Delphine said, caressing her cheek. “But I wish you hadn’t.”

No amount of kisses could make that sentence leave Lorraine’s head, and she realized she needed a more active role in order to find something to focus on. Grabbing Delphine’s shoulders, she rolled them over easily, trapping the younger woman beneath her.

“Well, hello,” Delphine said, her tone suggestive but her smile shy.

“I want to try something.”

Lorraine let her lips collide with Delphine’s neck, moving downward slowly with her mouth tracing her lover’s skin, to her collarbone, chest, over her left breast, and down her ribs. Delphine hadn’t exactly been lying still, but she noticed a significant difference as soon as she reached her abdomen.

“Are you sensitive here?” she mumbled against her warm skin, looking up just in time to see a blush cover Delphine’s cheeks. It was visible even in the dark.

“Maybe,” Delphine replied.

“Now isn’t the time to get secretive, my sweet girl.”

“You’re going to take advantage of it anyway. Why not make you fight for the answer?”

Lorraine liked the sound of that. Lowering her head again so that her lips touched Delphine’s belly, she started kissing the area just above her navel, feeling the waist jump in an attempt to get away from the unbearable sensation. The rest of Delphine was still now. Waiting.

Lorraine would never admit to having ever tickled her on purpose, but they were both very aware of what her mouth was doing, and it was only when Delphine started giggling so very sweetly when Lorraine was nibbling at her lower stomach that she moved again, downward to new adventures.

Apparently Delphine was ticklish on her thighs too.

“You’re killing me,” she said, fighting hard to not slam her legs closed and trap Lorraine between them.

“I’m not doing a thing,” Lorraine said against her inner thigh, smiling now that she was out of sight. “Now be still. I haven’t completed my journey.”

Delphine calmed down as she moved downward, though Lorraine almost got a kick to the head when she went to grab her foot.

“Sorry!” Delphine cried out, full on laughing now as Lorraine managed to get a hold of her ankle. “Please don’t.”

“I’m only going to kiss it!” Lorraine replied, feeling playful in a way she hadn’t in years. They were both smiling.

“All right, but hurry!”

Lorraine did not hurry. She’d kissed a consistent path down Delphine’s body and planned on sticking to it, so she started with her lover’s toes and moved downward over her arch, not letting a single part of the sole go untouched. She only stopped once she reached the heel.

“All done,” she said, returning to her original place beside Delphine, finding her giggly and timid. “I enjoyed that. Did you?”

“You’re merciless,” was Delphine’s reply, which translated into ‘absolutely’.

They took their time falling asleep that night, blaming it on Berlin’s never ending nightlife just outside the window. Not on the hands that kept reaching for hands or jaws or legs. Not on the lips that kept finding lips, necks, cheeks. Not even on the wiggling fingers that sometimes found Delphine’s waist. No. It was purely the fault of Berlin.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com).


End file.
